The Game Called Love – Please Help Me Level Up!
by TheSeriousBard
Summary: After being teased one too many times by her fellow comrades, Yata Misaki decides that it is finally time for her to get a boyfriend. Frustrated by her own inexperience, out of desperation, she seeks help from the one man she'd never expect to agree. Saru x Fem-Misaki; AU; Hardcore Smut (No, really); Read the Warnings!
1. Level Zero

**The Game Called Love – Please Help Me Level Up!**

* * *

**Drama/Romance/A bit of Angst**

**Rated M:** Hardcore smut; Language; Violence; Dark Themes; Slight non-con

**Disclaimer:** You know the GoRa/GoHands drill

**Warning:** This entire fic exponentially gets smuttier after the first chapter. It's pretty much as graphic as it gets. If you don't think you can handle it, I'd suggest you read something else.

**Note: **I've got quite a few PMs/requests for a smut Fem-Misaki story, so I came to deliver…though I feel at some points it ends up being kinda PWP…BUT IT WILL MAKE SENSE EVENTUALLY! Most of the fic is already done, but I just want to scan it one more time to see if I want to make any adjustments before I write out the final couple chapters. But anyway, here's the first chapter.

Once again, this has been proofread only once or twice, so I'll be making changes if I see them.

* * *

**Level Zero – No Experience Newbie**

It was a day just like any other. The crow had finished her part-time job and was heading back to the Red clansmen's home base—HOMRA. Swerving around the masses of people on the crowded streets of Shizume City, Yata Misaki showed off her skills on her skateboard, as she jumped over stairs, rode on handrails, and flipped her board in the air.

When the chestnut-haired girl arrived at HOMRA, she swung the door open and cheerfully shouted, "Yo, everyone!"

"_Ahhhh! Ahhhh! More, MORE! Give it to me harder! Fuck, that cock feels so good inside me!"_

The little vanguard instantly turned bright red, as she began to shout, "_WAHHHH!_ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING!?"

Yoh Chitose, who was leaning back on the couch, turned around and said, "Yo, Yata. Welcome back!"

"WELCOME BACK, MY ASS! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"It's called 'A Teacher and His Student,' currently the top-selling porno in Japan!"

"…AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WATCHING IT HERE? TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW, YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

Kanamoto hit the 'STOP' button the remote controller and began to blush a bit. "…Sorry Yata-san, I didn't think you'd be back for at least another thirty minutes or so," Rikio said sheepishly.

"_Tch!_ Why did we have to stop it in the first place? You really are just a pathetic virgin, aren't you Chihuahua?" Eric teased.

"Shut the fuck up! This kind of thing shouldn't be seen nor done so easily!"

The Red clansmen sighed, while they shook their heads in unison. "Yata-san, you're just about to hit twenty. Have you even had a boyfriend yet?" Bandou asked with a smirk.

"I bet the Chihuahua hasn't even had her first kiss yet!"

"Shut the FUCK up! It's normal for people to not have done any of this stuff at my age!"

"Yata, you know, even middle schoolers are having sex nowadays. I personally lost my virginity at age thirteen," Chitose said.

The Red clansmen all began to join in on the conversation:

"I lost mine at sixteen!"

"I've probably have had like ten or more girlfriends by the time I hit twenty."

"With Yata's violent personality, I bet no guy would even approach her!"

"Poor Yata-san, she's doomed to be alone for the rest of her life."

The amber-eyed girl began to glow a deep, crimson-red aura, while she glared at her fellow clansmen—embarrassed and furious. "I…am…going to murder…EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

However, before Misaki could release her flames and go on a rampage, she felt a hand grip her shoulder. "Yata-chan, I know you're upset, but please don't fight in the bar. If you break anything, I'd be really upset."

The little crow turned and saw Kusanagi Izumo standing beside her, smiling widely despite sending telepathic messages to the girl saying, "If you dare smash or ruin anything, there will be Hell to pay."

The crimson glow quickly dissipated, as she mumbled, "Fine…I got it."

Yata scowled, as she stomped over to the couch and plopped down next to Chitose. She folded her arms across her chest and sat in silence. The girl never really thought about having a relationship in her life before. She gave up the idea early since her school days, since she was deemed the scariest delinquent of the entire student body. And even in middle school, Yata had a certain blue-haired boy beside her all the time, so she didn't really need to seek for anyone else's attention. Once Misaki had entered HOMRA, she decided to devote her life to Suoh Mikoto over anything else.

Deep in her thoughts, the chestnut-haired girl didn't snap out of them, until she saw a face only a few inches away from hers. "_Kyaaaaaaaa!_ What the hell are you doing!?"

Chitose stared into the vanguard's eyes and whispered seductively, "You know Yata, if you ever want to, you can try experimenting with me. I wouldn't mind doing it with you."

Misaki could feel her entire body begin to burn up,and she became completely flustered. "W-w-w-what the hell are you going on about!? D-d-d-d-do you want to die?"

Yoh suddenly felt a hand gripping the back of his head very hard, as he was pulled up to standing position by the blond bartender. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop sexually harassing our little vanguard." Kusanagi went into mother-hen-watching-over-her-baby-chicks mode.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh I was just joking around."

Yata turned her head when she heard slurping on the other side of the couch. There sat Kanamoto Rikio, eating his third bowl of ramen. Spilled soup and food particles were scattered all over the portly man's clothes and face. "Oi! If you guys are nagging me so much, then why don't you say something to Kanamoto! There's no way a girl would want a fat slob that only eats all day long!"

Surprised by the words, Rikio choked on his food and began to cough. "Y-Y-Yata-san! Why are you bringing me into this!?"

"Yata, you should know this better than anyone else. When Kanamoto goes into his summer-mode and slims down, he has girls constantly all over him. So, even if it's only once a year, he still gets plenty of action," Dewa replied.

Something snapped within the amber-eyed girl. Misaki was a volcano ready to erupt and spew fiery brimstone and lava any second. Without saying a word, Misaki stood up and clenched her fists.

"_Uhhh_…Yata-san? Are you al—"

Kanamoto's words were cut off as the girl started screaming out, "FINE! I GOT IT! I'LL GO GET A BOYFRIEND AND PROVE ALL YOU DUMB FUCKERS THAT I CAN DO IT TOO! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

The crow quickly grabbed her skateboard and ran out of the bar, slamming the door shut before speeding off home.

The rest of the Red clansmen sat in silence, realizing that they might have pushed their joke a little too far.

"…I hope Yata doesn't go and do anything reckless," Shouhei said, while sweat began to drip down his face.

The Red clansmen all nodded in unison.

* * *

The following day, Yata determined to follow through with her vow. Ready for action, the girl began her mission at the number one pick-up spot in downtown Shizume City. Worried about what may happen to the little vanguard, Kusanagi forced Chitose and Kanamoto to watch over her. Hiding behind one of the buildings across the street from Misaki, the two saw her sitting on a handrail, looking nervous and unsure on what to do.

"Yata-san…is she going to be alright? She didn't even try to dress like a girl…" Kanamoto whispered.

"I don't think she even knows how to approach a person if it isn't to call them out and threaten to beat the crap out of them," Chitose said with a heavy sigh.

Sure enough, only five minutes had passed when the two Red clansmen heard the amber-eyed girl shouting out. "What did you say, you fucking bastard? I'm going to kick the shit out of you!"

"Sheesh, we only asked you if you were a girl or a boy 'cause we couldn't tell by looking at your clothes! You must be real unpopular with the guys," a brunette said to the little crow.

The next thing Kanamoto and Chitose witnessed was the man being punched straight in the gut, get thrown into the air, and then roundhouse kicked right into a fruit stand five feet away. There were screams all around the chestnut-haired girl as she began to slam her fist into the second man's face, knocking a few of his teeth out in the process.

"…" The two Red clansmen sighed.

"Ugh…well we should probably go grab her before the police come…"

The two ran across the street, and Kanamoto scooped up the vanguard. Chitose and Rikio ran as fast as they could back towards HOMRA, while Yata screamed and flailed about.

* * *

In order to prevent that disaster again, the Red clansmen all decided that they would help by setting her up with people they knew. Fujishima Kousuke tried setting the girl up with one of his friends, who also had interests in skateboarding and video games. Everything worked out pretty smoothly, until he tried to put an arm around the girl. It ultimately ended with the friend having a black eye.

Chitose tried next, as he asked one of his friends that he would occasionally go clubbing with. Now, the man was known for being a flirt at times, but Yoh figured it would at least be a start if he could charm the little crow into relaxing for once. Unfortunately, the man's playboy nature didn't sit well with Misaki, and she proceeded to fling him straight into oblivion when he tried to kiss her.

As the last man standing, Akagi Shouhei got the chestnut-hair girl an invite to a goukon with a group of college women he was friends with. The Red clansmen all took time to help the girl prepare, as they borrowed girl clothes and makeup from one of their sisters. Misaki remained shy and quiet, as she sat with the other women. She wasn't used to having girl friends due to her violent nature. However, when the group had reconvened at a karaoke room, one of the guys intentionally brushed his hand against Yata's chest, which resulted in the entire room being set on fire.

Tired and irritated, the Red clansman all began to wave a white flag, as they realized their attempts were all in vain. "That girl's lack of experience is her biggest weakness. She just solves everything with violence because she doesn't know what to do," Chitose said with a groan.

"Once a clueless virgin, always a clueless virgin," Eric chimed in.

"_Ughh_, this is hopeless! There is no guy in the world that would ever be interested in such a fierce, unfeminine girl! Yata should just give up and realize that it's too late for her to even try to learn how to have that kind of relationship," Bandou said angrily.

Unaware that the girl was right outside the door, Misaki stopped and stood quietly. The words hit her harder than she would have expected. The chestnut-haired girl knew she wasn't the gentlest and girliest person in the world, but it hurt to know that even her friends thought she was a lost cause. The girl began to feel tears coming from her amber-colored eyes. Releasing the door knob, Yata turned and started to run away from HOMRA.

When she ran passed the window, Kanamoto saw Misaki dashing by with tears in her eyes. "Yata-san!?" Rikio shouted.

The girl didn't stop though. The little vanguard continued to charge down the street, trying to get back to her apartment as soon as possible. Coincidentally, Fushimi Saruhiko was finishing up his duties for the day and was walking back towards Scepter 4's headquarters. Across the street, he could see the chestnut-haired girl approaching quickly.

Excited and prepared to find some way to tease the girl, Saruhiko was ready to call out to her…until he noticed that Misaki was crying hard. Unable to say a word, the Blue clansman watched her disappear down the street.

"…What the hell happened to her…" Fushimi muttered under his breath.

The direction the girl had come from was where HOMRA was located. Determined to know what was upsetting the crow, he began to walk towards to Red clansmen's home base.

Not long after the Scepter 4 officer had arrived at the bar, did he notice Kanamoto coming out the front door.

"Hey pig man. Come here for a sec," the blue-haired man said with a deadly stare.

"_Huh?_ Saru? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shut up, and come here for a sec."

With half a mind telling him to run away, the portly man decided to cautiously approach the Blue clansman, as he said, "What do you want?"

"Why was Misaki crying when I saw her running down the street just now?"

Rikio's face began to look depressed. The blond man explained what had happened within the past few days, and how Misaki was determined to prove her fellow clansmen wrong about her being unable to get a boyfriend. "She must have overheard what we were talking about. I feel really guilty about it, since we were the ones that provoked her in the first place."

Fushimi clicked in tongue. "_Tch_, how worthless," the blue-eyed man said, as he headed towards the vanguard's apartment.

"If you see Yata-san, let her know that we're sorry!" Kanamoto called out.

When the Blue clansman approached Misaki's residence, he spotted the little crow sitting on a park bench with her knees tucked up to her chest. Lost in her troubles, the girl didn't even notice Saruhiko until he was standing right in front of her.

"Saru…" Yata was unable to say anything else. She could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes again.

The blue-eyed man clicked his tongue and sat down beside the Red clansman. Breathing out a deep sigh, Saruhiko turned and said, "Misaki, why don't you try it out with me, and let me help you gain some experience?"

The chestnut-haired girl's eyes widened, as she simply replied, "_Eh_?"


	2. Level One

**Level One – Into the New World**

* * *

Misaki couldn't understand how Saruhiko found out about her recent woes. What was even more confusing was the fact that the blue-haired man agreed to do it in the first place. Their friendship had gone sour when the monkey betrayed HOMRA and joined the Blue clan instead. Almost every encounter after that resulted in screaming, fighting, or name calling. It wasn't that she hated Saruhiko or thought he was unattractive in any way. It was simply because they were platonic friends that she never even considered to be a romantic interest. Misaki was sure that it was the same in Fushimi's case as well.

"He probably pities me for being so pathetic, " the crow thought unhappily.

Regardless, whether it was out of desperation or something else, she wasn't going to refuse his offer. The girl remembered the harsh words spoken by her fellow clansmen, and she built her resolve from there.

The two agreed to meet at Yata's apartment at 8PM the next day, after Fushimi was done with work. When the time got closer and closer to eight, the chestnut-haired girl began to feel butterflies in her stomach. "Why am I getting all nervous? This is Saru we're talking about. I mean, we used to sleep beside each other all the time in middle school." Yata was trying to convince herself that everything was normal. Yet, when the doorbell rang, the little vanguard felt her chest get tight.

"_Ummm_, just a second!" Misaki called out, while she quickly checked herself out in the mirror. For the first time in her life, she stared at her clothes and realized how plain and un-cute they really were. She hung her head in shame, as she looked at her reflection.

"…What are you doing?" a voice right beside her asked.

"_Kyaaaa!_" The Red clansman almost felt her skeleton jump out of her body. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"You were taking too long, so I let myself in," Saruhiko said dryly.

"Oh…_ummm_…sorry," the girl said while blushing.

It wasn't more than a few minutes, when the two sat on her bed in absolute silence. For some reason, Yata felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable around the blue-haired man. Was it because they had been apart for so long?

The chestnut-haired girl felt her heart skip a beat when Fushimi finally broke the silence. "Well? What did you want to do?"

Misaki could feel her palms getting sweaty, since she felt the tension rise between the two. "_Uhhh_…_ummm_…you know…"

"No. I don't know," Saruhiko replied flatly.

The girl began to blush furiously, as she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "_Ummm_…you know…like…learning how to k-k-k-k-k-kiss or something…" She felt like such an idiot.

The blue-haired man turned towards Yata and simply said, "Then do it."

The Red vanguard's eyes widened at Saruhiko's straightforwardness. Was this really going to happen? Was she really going to give away her first kiss like this? Her mind was full of mixed emotions coming from all directions. But then the girl once again remembered the cruel words spoken about her yesterday, and how she was going to build her resolve from there. Battle-face ready, Yata firmly grabbed onto the Scepter 4 officer's shoulders and slammed her lips against his.

…It was probably the worst, most unromantic kiss in the history of all first kisses in the world.

After their lips broke apart, the blue-eyed man shook his head in disapproval. "That was terrible, Misaki. You didn't actually do anything besides squeeze your eyes shut and press your lips hard against mine. _Ugh_, I think you ended up bruising me."

As the vanguard of HOMRA turned a bright pink, she instantaneously became defensive. Any shyness or awkwardness that she was feeling earlier had simply flown out of her body. "Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do then? You didn't even tell me how I'm supposed to do it, you shitty monkey!"

Rolling his eyes, Fushimi wrapped an arm around Yata and pulled her forcefully against his body.

"_Ow!_ What the fuck are you d—"

"Shut up, and just see how I do it."

The crow was in a state of shock, when she felt the Blue clansman's lips press against hers—firmly, but not as forceful as she had done earlier. The amber-eyed girl could feel her heart begin to beat faster, while he continued to plant kisses on her mouth. Gasping out in surprise, Misaki sensed a soft, moist tongue slide into her mouth. However, as she tried to break apart from Saruhiko, his hand swiftly moved to the back of her head, keeping it in place.

The Scepter 4 officer's tongue rubbed against hers, as if he were trying to coerce hers to join his in tango. It all felt strange to Misaki. Before this day, she had never kissed a man before, let alone had someone's tongue in her mouth. Yet, it wasn't a bad experience. For some unknown reason, the chestnut-haired girl could feel her entire body tingle with sensation, as she began to mirror the man's motions back. It wasn't until the two were completely oxygen deprived, when they parted from each other. While they sat on Yata's bed, the Red and Blue clansmen both didn't speak a word, spending a few minutes catching their breath.

Fushimi was the first to speak. "Did you see the difference? Obviously my technique was a lot more effective than yours."

The crow scowled, as she began to sulk. "Why is the fucking monkey so good at this? I know for sure that he's never had a girlfriend before…or has he!?" Yata thought.

"Oi Saru, have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"…_Haaa?_ What the hell are you going on about?"

The girl began to turn bright red, as she barely managed to mutter out, "Well…I was wondering…why you…are so good at…kissing."

Saruhiko stared blankly at the little vanguard of HOMRA beside him. "This is normal for most people. It's just that you're a single-celled moron with no concept of how to function like a human being. As if I'd ever do this kind of stuff with other people. That's just disgusting."

Confused by his words, Misaki replied, "_Huh?_ But if so it's disgusting, then why are you doing it with me?"

"_Tch_, why does this girl have to be so dense," Fushimi thought in annoyance. Clicking his tongue, the Blue proceeded to press his lips against the crow, before she could continue on speaking.

The two spent the next several minutes exploring each other's mouths and feeling every crevasse within. Misaki inadvertently wrapped her arms above Fushimi's shoulders and held onto him tightly, while the two proceeded to make out passionately for the next half-hour or so. When they finally broke apart, Saruhiko grinned. After he licked his lips, the man said, "Level One has been cleared."


	3. Level Two

**Level Two – The First Boss is always the Hardest**

* * *

Later, when the Blue clansman had left her apartment, Yata spent hours trying to fall asleep. The crow couldn't believe that she just had her first kiss. Although it began really poorly, the rest of the night made up for it exponentially. What was even more bizarre to her was the fact that she did it with Saruhiko, the last man in the world she would ever think to agree with doing such a thing. Throughout all the years they had known each other, the man never seemed to show any interest in relationships, despite being extremely popular with the girls.

"So this is how it feels to kiss a man…"

The crow suddenly became so embarrassed by her thoughts that she screamed out and ripped her pillow in half. It wasn't until her entire bed was covered in feathers, did she realize what she had done. Her violent nature became like an innate response whenever she felt self-conscious. Glancing at her clock, she saw it was thirty minutes to noon—the time when Saruhiko would be coming back. Scrambling to get her room cleaned, the girl was completely out of breath by the time the Blue clansman walked into the apartment.

"…What the hell were you doing? What's with the bag of feathers?"

"_Uhhhhh_…nothing."

The two sat side-by-side again on Yata's bed. The same awkward tension filled the air. The amber-eyed girl decided that she should be the one to start the conversation this time around. "Soooo, did you eat ye—"

"Do you want to move onto the next level?"

"_Haaaa?_ Level? You make this sound like a video game or something."

"Is this not like a game to you? You're trying to defeat these levels in order to beat the final boss, which in this case is your virginity," Saruhiko said with a smirk.

"Shut up, you damn monkey, or I'll kick your ass!" Once again, all the shyness simply fled out the door, as she clenched her fists angrily at the man beside her.

However, before her punch could connect to the Blue's face, Fushimi grabbed onto Misaki's wrist and held it tightly.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing, you idiot!?"

"Take off your shirt."

The little crow couldn't believe what she had just heard. It must have been her hallucinating. "…What did you just say?"

"I said, take of your shirt. Otherwise, I'll do it for you," Saruhiko said without any signs of emotion. "I told you that we're moving onto the next stage."

The chestnut-haired girl was bewildered by the Scepter 4 officer. "What!? Don't fuck with me, you shitty monkey!"

The blue-eyed man's grip got tighter on her wrist. "Hey…it was you who wanted this in the first place. Do you want me to help you or not?"

The little vanguard swallowed hard. It was true. She was the one who selfishly put this on the Blue clansman in the first place. It was her that was too prideful to step down and accept her inexperience as it was. Feeling her face get hot, the girl slowly pulled her arm away from the blue-haired man's grasp, and she began to lift up her shirt. Yata couldn't even look the man in the eye, as she sat there with only her bra to cover her chest.

After a brief pause, Fushimi positioned himself closer to the girl, reaching his arm around her back. "If you really plan on dating a guy, you'll have to expect that he'll want to do at least this much," he said as he began to unhook her strap.

The crow felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest, as Saruhiko removed her bra and dropped it on the floor. There she sat, completely exposed from the waist upward. The Red clansman could feel the Scepter 4 officer's stare burning into her, as he analyzed her petite body up and down. Although they were small, Misaki's breasts were still perky and smooth. Feeling a gentle hand running down her chest and over to one of her breasts, the vanguard's first reaction was to move away from contact. But she was stopped by the other hand of the man in front of her.

"Don't try to fight it. Just let it happen."

Feeling her breaths become deeper and more rapid, Fushimi laid the girl onto the bed and hovered above her. His fingers roamed around her chest freely, before finding respite at one of her pink buds. Yata could feel a shiver whiz through her entire body. It was the first time anyone other than herself had touched her there, and it sent strange sensations rippling within.

Saruhiko rested his body beside Misaki, as he started to kiss her neck and down to her collarbone. Anticipation was the real killer, since the girl knew where his lips would ultimately be going to. Her small figure became extremely tensed, and Yata squeezed her eyes shut. When she first felt his lips against her bud, the chestnut-haired girl let a small cry escape from her lips.

Before the girl even had a chance to protest, a wave of pleasure suddenly surged through to every extremity. Misaki could feel the Blue clansman's tongue circling around and then gently sucking on one of her pink buds, while he was teasing the other between his fingers.

"_Ahhhhhh!_" The Red clansman moaned out, as she ran her fingers through Fushimi's hair with one hand and gripped the bed sheet with the other.

He continued to let his mouth wander and stroke every inch of her chest, causing the girl to start having a funny sensation around her hips. "Saru…hiko…" she managed to whisper out.

The blue-eyed man brought his face up to hers and the two began to give each other rough kisses, while his hands continued to massage her breasts. Somehow, Fushimi knew exactly how to make Misaki twist and squirm with just his touch. It wasn't until the two stopped, that she noticed the wetness between her thighs. Yata blushed furiously, as this was the first time it ever happened. Realizing what had transpired, the Blue clansman smirked, as he said, "We're saving that for Level Three."

Already beyond her limit, the little vanguard could not hide her embarrassment any longer. "_WAHHHHH!_" she shouted, while she pushed Saruhiko off of her. She got up and bolted into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, and then locking the door.

"Misaki?" the voice on the other side of the door called.

"Shut up and go away! I don't want you to look at me right now!"

Yata was beyond mortified. As she stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes began to feel moist. Is this really what she wanted? What did Saruhiko even mean to her? Is he really just someone that she's just using to gain experience, or was she expecting something more from it?

The amber-eyed girl couldn't even fathom the idea that the blue-haired man was actually interested in her romantically. He had always just been her best friend—nothing more, nothing less. Yet whenever she and Saruhiko were physically connected to each other, the line between friendship and romantic interest became blurred and distorted. Her mind was so cloudy with all her muddled thoughts.

Fushimi could hear the little crow sobbing behind the door and sighed. "Misaki, if you really don't want to continue doing this, don't feel that you have to. I don't really know what circumstances led you to this, but you shouldn't care what other people think of you. If you plan to pursue this, you should do it for yourself."

Something about Saruhiko's words felt really soothing in her mind. She sensed her strength return, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Whatever was happening inside her, she would keep on moving forward and figure it out eventually by herself. Wiping away her tears, Misaki swung open the door and stared directly into the Blue clansman's eyes. "No, for the sake of experience and myself, I want to continue doing this. I will remain in your care, Saru."

Seeing the fiery glow return to the chestnut-haired girl's eyes brought excitement back to the Scepter 4 officer. "There's the Misaki I know and love. She just needed to figure things out on her own," he thought.

"_Heeeehhhhh_, big talk for someone who's only half-dressed." Saruhiko had his token smirk on his face.

Quickly looking down, the crow totally had forgotten that she was completed nude on the top. "_Kyaaaaaaaaa!_ Don't look at me, you fucking monkey! Get the fuck out before I kick your ass!"

"Hurry up and put a shirt on, you idiot. I'll treat you to your favorite ramen place for lunch."

The Red clansman's eyes begin to sparkle at the thought of that hot bowl of noodly goodness. As the girl quickly threw on her sweater, she shouted, "Alright! Let's go get some grub!"

Watching the vanguard bounce around like a puppy that had seen her food bowl approaching from the distance, Fushimi began to smile, as he said, "Level Two has been cleared."


	4. Level Three - One

**Level Three, Part One: Armor Upgrade**

* * *

Another week had gone by, and the little crow couldn't help but to feel nostalgia every time she met with Saruhiko. Although their activities centered around more 'adult' like themes, it was as if the two had never fought, and their friendship had continued on just like it did during their middle school lives. Fushimi and Yata still had to maintain their clan duties during the days, but they began to spend almost all of their evenings together. Whether it was trying out a new restaurant, checking out a newly released video game, or even just sitting around reading manga and listening to music together, Misaki was happy that she and her best friend were on good terms again.

Doing all of these activities wasn't always the cheapest, and the chestnut-haired girl was infamous for being broke and barely scraping by to pay her rent. The Blue clansman would always give a disgruntled look and say it was due to her hanging out with a bunch of 'worthless trash,' but the man would always foot the bill and would tell the girl to shut up if she tried to protest.

On one particular day, the two were sitting together in the park, eating at their favor crepe stand.

"Saru, why'd you end up paying, when I said I'd treat you this time around? Fuck, let me repay you once in a while."

"Shut up. If you really want to pay me back, there's other ways you can do it," Saruhiko said with a smirk on his face.

With whipped creme and chocolate syrup smudged on her face, the girl appeared perplexed, while replying, "_Haaa?_ What do you mean? If it's my skateboard, you can't have it."

The blue-haired man had the same reaction as a man who had just been hit in the face with a brick. This girl was either way too stupid or innocent for her own good. Maybe even a combination of both. "Out of all the people in this entire world, why did I have have to fall for the one that has zero ability to read other people's thoughts or feelings?" Fushimi muttered under his breath.

"_Huh?_ Did you say something?"

Clicking his tongue, the Scepter 4 officer leaned over and licked the creme off of the vanguard's cheek. "I said, you look like an idiot with food smeared all over your face."

Unfortunately for the monkey, he had zero ability to openly express his thoughts or feelings.

"What did you say, you bastard!?" The Red vanguard opened up her crepe, ready to fling a chunk of banana at the blue-eyed man. "You won't be talking so much shit after I smash this into your face!"

Yata tossed the chocolate-covered fruit slice towards Saruhiko, but he skillfully dodged effortlessly. "What was that, Mi-Sa-Kiiii? You are a hundred years too early to win against me."

Before they knew it, the crow was chasing the Blue through the busy shopping district of Shizume City. "Shut up you shitty monkey! Stop betraying your species and let me smash this banana all over your face!"

"_Heeeehhhh_, I didn't know humans besides yourself and little infants liked to have food smeared all over them."

"...SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

As Fushimi ran further into the shopping district, he noticed a girly pink sign in the distance. Suddenly, an idea popped into the man's mind. Stopping in his tracks, Misaki smashed right into his back, bonking her nose in the process. "_Oww_, you idiot! Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

"You need an armor upgrade," the Blue clansman said flatly.

"_Haaaaa!?_ What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your lingerie...if I can even call it that. It looks like what a kid who just hit puberty would wear."

Yata could feel her blood boil under her skin. Still trying to remain calm, the girl replied through clenched teeth. "How the fuck would you know about what I wear, you shitty monkey?"

"…I'm the one that took off your bra las—"

"_WAHHHHH!_ SHUT UP, SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THAT OUT IN PUBLIC, YOU MORON!"

It had been one week since the incident at Yata's apartment. Although she was the one to decide that this adventure would still continue on, the crow still felt too embarrassed to talk about it—especially in public.

"…Misaki. You know, unless he is a pedophile, any guy is going to be extremely turned off by that basic, childish underwear set. Especially since you don't have much of a figure, you're going to need all the help you can get."

The amber-eyed girl began to release her burning hot aura. "Saru…don't make me fucking rip your voice box out of your throat!"

To her surprise, the Blue clansman suddenly grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her down the street.

"What the hell are you doing, Saru!?"

"We're going shopping. Right now."

Spewing curses and screaming out in indignation, the vanguard of HOMRA was dragged to a shop with pink awning on the storefront. Yata looked up at the sign and read out loud, "The Coquettish Kitten."

Peering inside, the girl saw a store full of ribbons and lace, frills and ruffles, pink and pastel colors—definitely not anything the crow had inside her wardrobe.

"We're going in here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, so go in," the blue-eyed man replied, as he pushed her through the door.

A young, vibrant woman with curly blonde hair approached the two. "Welcome to 'The Coquettish Kitten!' Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Misaki couldn't help but to stare at the woman's overflowing bosom, which clearly did not fit the tiny shirt she was wearing.

"We're looking to find something suitable for her," Saruhiko said, while he nudged the crow towards the sales clerk.

"_Ooohhh_, I see. And what kind of style are you looking for, young lady?"

The Red clansman began to blush furiously, completely tongue tied and unable to respond normally. "_Ummm_…I d-d-d-don't know…"

The blonde turned toward Fushimi and said as she winked, "Alright, well I've got to ask. Are you going to be the one on the receiving end of this purchase?"

"You could say that," Saruhiko said with a smirk.

"Alright then! Young miss, if you'll please follow me to the dressing room! I'm going to take your measurements first, and then I'll help you pick the right one for you!"

For the next thirty minutes, the chestnut-haired girl could have sworn her soul had fled from her body. She felt dead and unable to move. Like a woman playing with a doll, the blonde dressed her and undressed her with various pieces until finally…

"_A-ha!_ This one is perfect for you! A little bit of padding to help give you a boost on top, and something that screams cute, but promiscuous at the same time!"

"Whatever it is, we'll take it. If you don't mind, we'd like her to be able to wear it right now."

"No problem-o! I'll just remove the tags for you…Alright you're all set! Thanks, and we appreciate your business!"


	5. Level Three - Two

**Level Three, Part Two: Exploring Unknown Territory**

* * *

After the two purchased the set and walked out the door, Yata was still in a daze. She didn't even come out of her stupor, until the two arrived back at the vanguard's apartment.

Fushimi began to prod her with his finger. "Hey, Misaki. Snap out of it. How much longer are you going to stand there looking like a moron?"

Finally shaking off the shock, Misaki looked around and replied, "What!? How'd we get back here?"

The Scepter 4 officer let out a loud sigh, while he removed his jacket and saber from his belt hook. He plopped down onto the chestnut-haired girl's bed, and he simply stated, "Well?"

A puzzled expression appeared on the girl's face. "Well, what?"

"Well hurry up and show me what you ended up buying."

Yata instantly became red-hot—even up to her ears. "Y-y-y-y-you mean t-t-t-take of my c-c-clothes!?"

"No, I'm just going to stare at what I bought for you with my x-ray vision that I suddenly got out of nowhere." The words dripped in sarcasm, as the Blue gave a dead-serious expression. "Well?"

"If I'm going to do it, then you have to close your eyes first!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance, but eventually he gave in. "Fine, but be quick."

After seeing the man close his eyes, the chestnut-haired girl began to remove her clothes one-by-one, until she was wearing nothing but the lingerie they had purchased earlier. Quiet as a mouse, the girl squeaked out, "Alright…you can open your eyes now."

When the blue-haired man opened his eyes, he immediately felt arousal overcome him. Blushing from head to toe, the little crow stood before Saruhiko, wearing nothing but a matching set of black, silk lingerie. Each piece had white, lace ruffles lining the tops and a tiny pink bow in the middle. The bra added some extra cleavage to her chest, while the panties rode up high on her thighs, barely covering her bottom. Misaki was no longer just beautiful, but she now was extremely sexy to the man.

Unable to sit any longer without taking action, the Blue beckoned the blushing beauty to come sit beside him. No sooner as she sat down, than Fushimi gazed into the Red clansman's eyes and said, "I want you to pull it out and play with it."

"_Huh?_ Pull what out?"

The blue-eyed man grabbed onto Misaki's hand and placed it over the bulge in his pants. "Open it up, and take it out."

Yata could feel her heart racing, after she heard these words. Every previous intimate experience they tried was always Saruhiko taking charge, but this time around, he wanted her to do something on him. The vanguard's hands began to tremble when her fingers touched the cold metal of his belt, clumsily unbuckling it. After, she un-did the top button and unzipped the Blue's pants, until nothing but the cotton of his boxers remained in between them.

The girl hesitated at first, and it became progressively harder to breathe the more she thought about it.

"If you plan to seriously start dating and having a relationship with a guy, you're going to have to know what to do with it."

Biting her lip, the amber-eyed girl quickly moved her hands underneath his boxers, and pulled out his erection from its confinement. Misaki immediately felt her body burn up, while she held it in her petite hand. It was hot, hard, and throbbing. Since the only people the girl hung out with were a bunch of guys, she had accidentally seen one or two of these in her lifetime, but never did she see one actually large and engorged with blood. Perspiration forming on her face, Yata suddenly felt panic rushing through her body, and she attempted to get up.

Saruhiko had his arm tightly wrapped around her waist, so she was unable to leave the bed. "Don't run away, Misaki. You run away, and it'll be game over for you."

The Blue clansman gave a look of reassurance to Misaki, as he held onto one of her hands and placed it against his heat. "Just touch it, play around with it, and get to know it better first. Then you'll stop being so scared."

Still holding firmly onto her hand, the Scepter 4 officer started to move her fingers up and down the entire length, letting her explore every inch of it. She was actually quite curious to see and understand the male anatomy more, so after a few minutes, her fingers began to move on their own. When she gave a firm squeeze onto the shaft, Yata could hear the man beside her groan out.

"Fuck Misaki, move your hand up and down with that same amount of pressure," Fushimi grunted as he threw his head back in ecstasy.

Feeling every vessel in her body pulsing within her, the girl continued to stroke up and down the entire length with the same level of intensity. The amber-eyed girl started to notice a sticky fluid begin to seep out of the tip. Unsure of what to do, Yata turned to the Blue clansman in confusion.

"Just keep doing what you're doing…_ahhh_…I'm just…getting close…"The blue-haired man moaned out.

This was the first time she had ever seen Saruhiko with this kind of expression. It was also the first time he had ever made this sort of noise around the little crow as well. Although she was still embarrassed, it was exciting to Misaki at the same time. She was able to invoke new kinds of reactions from the man she had once considered her best friend. Right before Fushimi had betrayed HOMRA, the vanguard felt as if she knew less and less about him. But now the man wasn't holding back anything.

Her hand began to pump faster, since the girl desired to learn more about the Blue clansman, until…she felt two strong arms wrap around her tiny figure. Yata could feel Saruhiko's body first become tense and then start to shiver. Hot fluid soon drenched the vanguard's fingers. With widened eyes, the chestnut-haired girl looked down at the white, creamy mess that coated her upper extremity. The texture felt more like a raw egg-white or melted icing on a hot slice of cake.

After regaining composure, the blue-eyed man released the crow, where he then proceeded to stand up and walk towards the bathroom. Dampening a towel under the faucet, Fushimi quickly wiped the excess off of himself before tossing the cloth to Yata. Still in a state of shock, the Red clansman sat there, mind completely overwhelmed with all that had happened. Saruhiko clicked his tongue, while he began to clean the girl up himself.

"How much longer do you plan on spacing out like an idiot?"

When Misaki snapped out from her daze, she felt red, hot anger rise within her. "What the fuck is your problem? It's not like I've ever done this before, okay!? Unlike you, I'm nervous and scared and—"

The girl was completely lost in her train of thought, when Fushimi pulled her close to his chest and embraced her tightly. The crow felt her cheeks get flushed, as her head rested against the Scepter 4 officer, hearing his strong heartbeat. It was strange, but extremely comforting. The two sat in silence for several minutes, just appreciating each other's warmth.

Yata could feel a pair of lips press gently against her forehead. The mouth then moved down towards her ear and started to whisper, "Misaki? Will you now let me do the same for you?"

Without even waiting for a reply, Saruhiko turned the crow with her back against his chest and leaned back against the pile of blankets beside the headboard. The Blue clansman kissed Misaki's neck, occasionally sucking on her earlobes. The chestnut-haired girl began to feel that tingling sensation throughout her body, while the Blue's hands wandered across her exposed skin. His fingers eventually ran across her hips, outlining every edge of the black silk covering the area. When Fushimi started to put the tips of his fingers under the white lacing on top, the Red clansman let out a soft whimper.

"It's alright Misaki. Just relax. It's not going to hurt."

The vanguard of HOMRA squeezed her eyes closed and nodded. He slowly lifted Yata's legs up into the air, pulling the fabric down past her knees, down to her ankles, and then finishing by tossing it onto the floor. She couldn't believe that was laying between Saruhiko's legs and arms, wearing nothing but her bra. Blushing from head to toe, her petite figure trembled fervently—was it due to excitement, or was this fear?

Sensing the nervousness of the little crow against him, Fushimi said, "Misaki, open your eyes. I want you to watch what I'm doing. It will be a lot less frightening if you do."

Misaki felt that she would die on the spot if her eyes were to meet the Blue's at that moment. But at the same time, the amber-eyed girl wanted to believe in her friend. He was going out of his way to help her after all. Gradually opening her eyes, the girl saw the Scepter 4 officer's hands holding onto hers.

"Were his hands always so big?" Yata thought.

When the two were close friends in middle school—as bad as it sounds, she had never thought of the Blue as a real man. He was always just Saru to her.

The blue-haired man brought Yata's hands up and placed them behind his neck. His pale fingers soon trailed down her body again and stopped right between her upper thighs. The crow's blood was pumping so fast that she could hear it pulsing through her ears.

Just when she thought that she was finally adjusted to the current situation, Misaki felt a finger start to stroke between the folds of her genitalia. The chestnut-haired girl's entire body froze, since a new sensation began to radiate from Fushimi's touch. It was an area that the vanguard barely even touched herself, let alone having another person do it. But as she felt the rough pads of Saruhiko's fingers circling and teasing her nub, waves of pleasure overcame the crow.

"_Ahhhh!_" Yata moaned out, while her head leaned firmly against the blue-eyed man's shoulder.

"Does it feel good Misaki?" the man purred into her ear, before he kissed and sucked on the flesh of her neck.

For some reason, Saruhiko's voice sounded extremely erotic. The low, soft whispers into her ear heightened the sensations even further, when he began to push a finger deeper within her. The Red clansman's moans became louder and more sensual, as she felt Fushimi rubbing her tight heat.

"You're so wet Misaki. How dirty and shameless you are," the blue-haired man said with a smirk.

Normally she would be dying of embarrassment at this point, but the firm strokes and teasing made the crow become a slave to physical desire. Yata mindlessly cried out Saruhiko's name in pleasure over and over again. Her body became tenser, until…a button had been pressed within Misaki. It was a trigger that caused her entire body to arch back painfully and then finish off by leaving her thin frame quivering uncontrollably. Her mind went completely blank, when the girl reached orgasm. She had never felt this kind of toe-curling satisfaction ever in her life. Her body collapsed against the Blue clansman's chest, and she leaned there, panting and trying to regain her sanity.

Fushimi turned the Red clansman's head toward his and kissed her softly on the lips. Closing her bleary eyes, Misaki saw a gentle smile on the Blue's face before she fell asleep.


	6. Level Four

**Level Four – ****Please Insert More Coins**  


**Note: **Remember that warning I put on the first chapter about dark themes and stuff? Yeah. I might make all you romantics cry in this one...cause I can.

* * *

It was the first time in about four years since Saruhiko last slept over at the crow's place. Although she was only conscious for about five minutes of the time, Misaki could remember waking up against the monkey's bare chest, while he softly stroked his fingers through her hair. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her tenderly.

When the morning sun peeked in through the windows, the chestnut-haired girl began to stir. She could hear the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom. A few minutes after the faucet was turned off, Saruhiko into the bedroom completely naked while drying his hair off with a towel.

"_Kyaaaa_, what the hell do you think you're doing walking around naked here, you shitty monkey!" Cheeks stained a peachy pink color, the vanguard threw her covers back over her head.

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi strolled over to the chestnut-haired girl in bed and unceremoniously sat down right on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Flinging the covers off her face, Yata began to spew out, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

With a dead-serious look in his eyes—irritated by her whimsical nature, the man straddled himself on top of her and began to pinch both of her flushed cheeks very hard. "Misaki, why are you acting like a shy idiot again? There's nothing here that you haven't seen yesterday in front of you," the blue-eyed man said flatly.

"Sh-sh-shut up! That was a different situation!" The little vanguard's voice became very quiet, as she continued on. "…We were doing stuff then…"

"_Haaaa?_ I couldn't quite hear you, Mi-Sa-Kiiiii."

"WE WERE DOING STUFF YESTERDAY, YOU STUPID MONKEY! WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING RIGHT NOW, SO PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON ALREADY!" Yata shouted, while she flailed about angrily below the covers.

An evil grin appeared on the Blue clansman's face. The amber-eyed girl could be too cute for her own good sometimes. "_Oh?_ So if we're doing 'stuff,' then it shouldn't be a problem, right Mi-Sa-Ki?"

Fushimi jumped off the bed and quickly ripped off the covers, leaving the chestnut-haired girl in a state of shock—the girl may have just dug her own grave.

"Misaki."

"…What is it?"

"Get on your knees by the bedside."

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?_" The crow couldn't understand the blue-eyed man's thought process. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

The usual smirk spreading across the Scepter 4 officer's lips, he stated, "You're going to learn how to suck today."

Still not following the flow, the crow asked, "Suck what? Huh?"

"_Ugh_, this girl is seriously going to remain a single-celled idiot for the rest of her life," Fushimi thought in annoyance.

The Blue clansman grabbed onto Yata's arm and yanked her up to sitting position—her face inches away from the man's hips. "This."

The light bulb finally turning on in her head, the girl's eyes bulged, since she finally came to that realization. Yata became flustered in seconds. Her sentences ended up being word salad, as she tried to everything at the same time. "Wha…Saru…How can…don't know…impossible…YOU IDIOT!"

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you want to skip this lesson, so that in the future when you're in the same situation with your boyfriend, you're going to just spout out incoherent sentences and look like a completely clueless virgin."

The crow felt her chest get tight—all the energy within her small body flew out of her. With a saddened expression on her face, the amber-eyed girl hugged her knees and sat in silence. With a sigh, Fushimi sat down beside the girl and stared up at the ceiling.

"Misaki, I'm going to ask you again, and this time you need to tell me the truth. Who are you doing this for? Are you doing it for yourself, or are you doing it just 'cause you got teased by that worthless garbage? Why are you forcing yourself to do things that you don't like?"

"It's not that I hate doing this kind of thing…"

The blue-haired man swallowed hard before saying his next questions. In most cases, he would never ask something so straightforward, but he really needed to know how Misaki felt about him. "Then what about me? Do you just hate it 'cause you're doing it with me?"

The chestnut-haired girl grabbed onto the Blue clansman's arm and stared into his eyes. "No, that's not it! I think the only reason why I can do any of this is because it's with you, Saru…I know you and I aren't really on good terms with each other, but I can't help but to feel safe when I'm with you. This whole thing has been really scary, but I manage to go on 'cause I know you're here with me. You're always going to be my friend no matter how much we fight…"

"Just your friend?" Fushimi asked, physically expressing the hurt on his face. The blue-eyed man felt that his heart had died at that moment.

It was incredibly frustrating to the blue-haired man. Despite all that the two had done together, the crow still didn't understand how he really felt about her. She didn't see why he desired to do intimate things with the girl. Saruhiko wanted the two to learn each other's bodies, since they should be the only ones to see and touch each other this way. Though to him, it appeared that Yata had other intentions. Anger began to flow throughout his mind, knowing that all this didn't amount of anything.

The man thought, "God dammit Misaki...Why do you oppose to being mine?...To you, this really may all be just practice or a way to get experience…Well…Fine. Fuck it. If that is all it amounts to then…"

"Misaki, go sit on the floor between my legs."

"Huh?"

"Shut up, and do what I told you."

The little vanguard jumped a bit when she heard the words come from Saruhiko's mouth. Somehow his voice sounded a lot colder than it did before. When the girl crawled onto the ground and kneeled in front of the Blue clansman, she started to tremble a bit, as she saw his dead, emotionless stare from above.

"_Umm_ Saru, I—"

"Put it in your mouth."

For some reason, the monkey was acting strange. Wanting him to calm down and go back to his usual self, the girl quietly complied. With quivering hands, Yata held only the base and brought her pink lips to the tip. She was nervous and clueless on where to even begin. The Red clansman began to let her tongue glide over the surface of the tip and let it run up and down the shaft. The chestnut-haired girl added occasional kisses and soft sucking at various places. She continued to do these motions, until she felt a rough hand grab the top of her head and pull it back.

"No Misaki. Your technique is terrible. I don't even feel a thing," Fushimi said flatly.

"…Well, how am I supposed to know what to do, you shitty monkey!?"

"Open your mouth."

Before Misaki could speak a word of protest, Saruhiko pushed his pulsing erection into her mouth—deep enough to make the girl begin to gag. When she tried to push herself away, the blue-haired man gripped onto her head and began to move it back and forth against his hot flesh. Tears began to form in the vanguard's eyes, as her jaw began to ache from being stretched wide open for so long. Her moist lips was wrapped tightly around the Blue's length—her tongue stroking the underside.

Although it lasted only minutes, it felt like hours for the two of them. When the Scepter 4 officer reached climax, he pushed himself further into Misaki's mouth, filling it with his thick, sticky seed. Yata's eyes opened wide, as she felt the man shiver and groan out. The fluid he released had a taste that she never experienced before. It wasn't something that could easily be defined—it was simply unusual. After Fushimi pulled himself out, she had the automatic impulse to want to eject the creamy liquid out of her mouth.

"Don't spit it out. Swallow it." Saruhiko placed his hand firmly against her lips, preventing Misaki from expelling the gooey mess within her oral cavity. Unable to hold her breath any longer, the girl had no choice but to force the seed down her throat.

After he saw Yata swallow, a sadistic grin appeared on his face. "Good girl."

With tears falling down her cheeks, the Red clansman sat there coughing and gasping for air. While the girl tried to reorient herself to her surroundings, the blue-eyed man got up from the bed and began to dress himself. Yata was still stunned and unable to comprehend what had just happened within the last ten minutes.

"I'll see you later," Saruhiko said in that same cold tone from earlier.

Walking out the door, the man didn't even stop to look at the person he had left sobbing on the floor.


	7. Level Five

**Level 5 – ****Game Over? Press Start to Continue**  


* * *

A week had gone by, and the two hadn't spoken a word to each other. Somehow, Yata had regained her best friend, only to lose him again soon after. Her mind felt numb to the world. What had gone so wrong in such a short amount of time? Did she just make her relationship with the monkey even worse than it was before? The chestnut-haired girl began to curse her stubbornness and pride for leading her into this mess.

The Red clansmen could also sense the sadness in the crow, as she would just sit quietly on a chair without saying a word. They couldn't help but to feel guilty, since it was originally their teasing that had led their vanguard to this point.

"H-hey Yata, do you want to go get ramen? It'll be my treat," Chitose said, trying to cheer up the amber-eyed girl.

"…No thanks."

"…Oh! Yata-san, did you see that new game center that opened up near the library? We should go!" Kanamoto said.

"…No thanks."

"Hey Yata-san, why don't we—" Bandou was cut off before he could finish speaking.

"I'm going out for a bit. See ya." Misaki grabbed her skateboard and left the bar, full of concerned faces watching her figure disappear in the distance.

Yata mindlessly swerved around the crowded streets. Despite all the people buzzing around her, the amber-eyed girl never could have felt so alone than she did right then. Hours had passed before she decided to head home. While the last rays of the sun beamed across the horizon, the Red clansman felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the blue-haired man sitting on a rail outside her apartment complex.

"…Saruhiko…."

Without saying a word, the Scepter 4 officer approached her and dropped a box into her hands.

"What is this?" the crow asked.

"Birth control pills. Start taking them every day from today onward."

"_Haaa?_ Why!?"

"We're moving onto the final stage, which is defeating your virginity."

Misaki was flabbergasted. She hadn't spoken with the Blue clansman in a week, and all of a sudden he wanted to move to the next level? And why did he want her to use the pill?

"B-b-but Saru…aren't there others ways to protect against…you know…" Yata could feel her face grow hot.

But the color instantly drained from her cheeks, when the Blue clansman brought his face just inches away from hers.

"If you're thinking about a condom, then forget about it. If we're going to do it, there is no way in hell I'd ever wear one. I'll fuck you, shoot my cum inside you, and then you can go off on your merry way and find the perfect man of your dreams. So, unless you want to get pregnant, shut up and take the pill."

Misaki could feel her heart aching down to the very core. This wasn't the Saruhiko she knew. The blue-eyed man always had a curt way of speaking, but there never was a time that she didn't feel the warmth of his gentleness, when he stood beside her. Yet now, his words were colder than ice, and it frightened her to see him like this. He suddenly turned into a complete stranger.

"I'll see you in a week," the man said emotionlessly, while he walked away from the little crow.

Unable to hold back her tears anymore, the Red clansman could do nothing more than watch Fushimi's coat tail disappear from view.

* * *

While Misaki laid in bed, she stared straight at the ceiling—unable to fall asleep. No matter how much she tried to block it out of her mind, Saruhiko's face kept appearing. What was the girl going to do? What were her options? The amber-eyed girl began to think.

First, she could say fuck everything about this, kick the shit out of the stupid monkey, and then move on from there.

Second, she could just go along with it, and let this happen. But then it would end with her losing her best friend forever…Wait. Wouldn't that be the same end result for the first option as well?

"_AHHHHH_, FUCK THIS SHIT!" the Red clansman shouted out in frustration.

What the hell has been wrong with her these past couple weeks? The crow was ashamed at the pansy she became. This emo shit was so unlike her. The chestnut-haired girl shot up from her bed and paced the room, deep in thought.

"Alright Misaki, let's try to break this down and figure it out," she said aloud.

"What the fuck is this all about? I got frustrated about everyone talking shit about my love life—or lack of one. Saruhiko happened to find out and said he'd help me out. He went out of his way to come see me every week. Although he acted like a bastard some of the time, a week before this, he was still the same, gentle Saru that I had always known. Somehow I triggered something in Saruhiko to get him all pissed off. He started to act all weird afterwards…but for some reason, he looked hurt. And Saru…wait a sec. Why is everything that's going through my mind about the shitty monkey?"

This whole mess was supposed to about her, and how she wanted to do something for herself. Yet, everything that she had accomplished kept returning her thoughts back to the Blue clansman. It was the blue-haired man that was willing to put up with her naiveté in the beginning when all others ran. It was him who took the time to teach and guide her through her every level, not letting her run away like she would have normally done. It was him who let her experience such pleasure that she had never known before…and it was Saru who held her close and made her feel safe through it all.

Why did the blue-eyed man give her so much comfort and security? Was this a normal feeling between best friends? No, being with Saruhiko felt different than when she was with anyone else. Even Suoh Mikoto never gave her the same warmness that she felt with the Blue clansman.

Misaki's eyes opened wide as she had an epiphany. "…Could this be love I'm feeling?"

She had never been in love before, nor had anyone ever told her what it was really like. The chestnut-haired girl glanced at the clock and saw it was 7PM. The Red clansman grabbed her skateboard and ran out the door. It was time to get some advice.

* * *

The Red clansmen all jumped a mile when the amber-eyed girl slammed HOMRA's front door open. With startled faces, they all stared at the little crow…who no longer appeared depressed.

"Yata?"

"Oi. Someone tell me, what does it feel like to be in love with someone? And don't give me some fucking bullshit response like it feels like you're walking on clouds or some dumb shit like that."

"_Huh?_ Do you think you're in love, Yata-san?" Kanamoto asked.

"Shut up and answer my question." A menacing glare was seen in her amber-colored eyes.

"_Ummm_…it's hard to say really…I guess you could say…you always want to be by that person's side?"

The other Red clansmen began to chime in.

"The way you feel for them is unique and doesn't compare to anyone else."

"They are always on your mind!"

"It is sad when you're not together."

Kusanagi walked over to the vanguard and placed his hand on her head. "Yata-chan, could it be that you're thinking about Saru?"

Misaki began to blush softly. She looked up at Izumo and nodded.

With a gentle smile, the blond bartender said, "It is obvious to everyone else that you and Saru are in love with each other, but you two were always too stupid to see it yourselves."

"…Saruhiko loves me? But, how? He betrayed me and left HOMRA. And he never told me directly that he saw me as anything more than his friend!" The girl was genuinely confused.

The Red clansmen all sighed in unison.

"Yata-san…why do you think he left in the first place? It's obvious that he was jealous that you were spending time with us instead of him."

"And, do you think Fushimi is the type of guy to say things directly? You should know more than anything else that his words never equate to his actions or what he's feeling."

Why hadn't Misaki ever notice these things before? Was she really that much of a "single-celled idiot" that the blue-haired man said she was?

"_Then what about me? Do you just hate it 'cause you're doing it with me?...Just your friend?"_

The words that the monkey had spoken to her began to loop in her mind. "How could I be so dumb and completely miss what he was trying to say to me," the girl thought.

The chestnut-haired girl clenched her fist tightly and raised her head up high. "…Saru!"

Quickly running out of the Red clansmen's home base, the girl jumped onto her skateboard. She had one destination ahead of her. There was nothing that could hold her back now.


	8. Final Stage and Bonus

**Final Stage – To Unite and Slay the Last Boss Together**

* * *

Approaching the Blue clansmen's dormitory, Yata's mind was clear and focused. Now understanding what she had to do, the girl would not hesitate or regret anything—no matter what happened in the end. First things first, she would need to find a way to get into the gated area.

It just so happens that an unlucky Scepter 4 member was walking back after a long day of work. Domyouji was ready to swipe into the gate and enter, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. As he turned, he could see a large crimson-red aura glowing brightly beside him in the night…and a certain chestnut-haired vanguard of the Red clan standing within it.

"Oi. Blue clansman."

"_Uhhhh_…can I help you?"

"I need to get inside to see the fucking monkey. Let me go in with you."

"…And why would I let a Red clansman enter into Scepter 4 territory?"

The crow cracked her knuckles and glared fiercely at the orange-haired man in front of her. "Because if you don't, I'm going to kick the fucking shit out of you, shove your sword up your ass, and then take your badge and swipe myself in otherwise."

There was not a hint of jest in her eyes. Swallowing hard, the Scepter 4 member nodded his head and led Yata inside the dorm and to Fushimi's door. Timidly, Domyouji knocked and said, "_Ummm_…Fushimi-san? Are you there?"

"Go away," the voice replied flatly through the door.

Patience already leaving the Red clansman, Misaki marched up to the door, and she gave a hard roundhouse kick at the door, making the entire doorknob rip off from the wood itself. The amber-eyed girl flung open the door and let herself in, slamming the door in Domyouji's face again as she closed it.

"…I think I'll go to bed early tonight," the green-eyed Blue clansman mumbled to himself, as he walked away from his superior's room.

Standing inside the blue-haired man's room, she saw Fushimi with a gloomy-looking face, while he was lying in bed.

"Oi, you shitty monkey. What do you think you're doing?"

Hearing the vanguard's voice unexpectedly, Saruhiko whipped his head in the direction of the crow.

"Misak—"

The blue-eyed man was immediately cut off as Yata crawled on the bed and on top of Saruhiko, leaning in to kiss him firmly on his lips. A look of surprise appeared, as the girl then wrapped her arms around Fushimi's neck and continued giving him deep, passionate kisses—an obvious result from all her training. After several minutes of lip-locking and tongue wrestling, the Blue was able to pull back long enough to get a few words out.

"Misaki…what are you doing here?"

The girl stared straight into the man's eyes and replied without a single stutter. "I love you. No matter what happens between us, or how bad you treat me, I don't give a shit. I love you, Saruhiko. Let me stay by your side."

Fushimi had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming this. Not only did the girl come all the way to his dorm to find him, but also she said that she loved him and wanted to be with him. Could he really believe all this? "Why are you saying this now?"

"I realized that I'm a fucking dumbass, and that I couldn't put two and two together. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me, Saru. So I want you to accept me…" Feeling her face grow hot, she grabbed the Blue clansman's hands placed it onto her hip. "…All of me. I belong to you Saru—no one else."

The blue-eyed man was still in awe at how bold his Misaki was being. He could feel his heart beating fast and hard within his rib cage. It was frightening and thrilling at the same time. Even if this were all just a cruel joke in the end, Fushimi wasn't going to let this chance slip by him. Everything related to Misaki was a risk worth taking.

Wrapping his arm around the girl's waist, Saruhiko quickly switched positions, laying the girl onto his mattress. Giving each other sloppy wet kisses, the two assisted the other to remove their clothing, until nothing but two naked bodies were pressed against each other. With the same level of intensity, the Blue started kissing down the crow's neck, and all the way down to her hips. Fushimi made sure to leave as many hickeys all over her smooth body along the way. Being as territorial as he was, the blue-haired man wanted to leave his mark to show that she belonged only to him.

Not even waiting for an 'okay' from the Red clansman, Saruhiko moved his way between the girl's thighs and began to kiss the area. His fiery hot kisses burned into Yata's mind—a memory that she would never forget. Slowly parting her legs further, the blue-eyed man ran his lips slowly across the slit, teasing the girl below him.

"…Saru…" whispered Misaki, while she ran her hand across Fushimi's shoulders.

Not wanting to make his lover wait any longer, Saruhiko pushed his tongue between the folds, and he let it wander up and down. Yata cried out in pure amazement, as the contact against her sent pleasurable signals throughout her body. The man began to lap various areas, paying particular attention to the small pink nub within.

"_Ahhhh_, Saru!" The girl squealed—her legs attempting to squeeze close.

Her moans became louder and louder, while he focused his tongue strokes around the nub, letting it flicker against the rosy flesh. "Fuuccckkk, Saruhiko!"

The experience was so overwhelmingly incredible, that the chestnut-haired girl's figure began to move on its own. Her hips were making involuntary jerks—something within her was ready to trigger any second. Barely able to breathe out the words, the girl panted, "…Saru…I…can't…_nnnnn_…I'm going to…_ahhhh!_ …SARUHIKO!" The girl shouted out the Blue's name, and her entire frame became stiff before it shuddered in orgasm.

The man continued to stroke his tongue in the area until the girl relaxed. Fushimi kissed her inner thighs again and trailed back up towards the crow's face. He stopped to stare at the beautiful girl beneath him, who was still trying to collect herself.

He was already erect after witnessing his beloved reaching orgasm. It was no one but him, who made the girl experience such joy. Saruhiko gently placed one of Yata's hands onto his heat, letting her physically touch the love and attention he wanted to give to her.

"Misaki? Can I put it in now?"

The chestnut-haired girl was blushing a deep pink color, but she nodded with a smile. Feeling his happiness surging throughout his body, the blue-eyed man continued to kiss her, and he positioned himself at her entrance. Fushimi grabbed ahold of Misaki's hands and placed them around his back before he slowly pushed himself in. As the girl's grip became tighter around him, Saruhiko continued to press onward, until he felt a distinct tear, followed by a warm, crimson flow around his member. The little vanguard winced in pain, when she felt her virginity fleeting before her.

However, when tears welled up in her eyes, Yata noticed two large hands cup around her face. The Blue pulled her lips close, giving reassuring kisses to the girl. Fushimi wanted to ensure that the amber-eyed girl knew he was there to give her all the support and affection she needed.

"Misaki…you are beautiful. I love you."

"Saru…I love you too." Although it was said real quietly, he knew that the girl tried to her best to say it despite all her embarrassment.

The man began to slowly move his hips, observing the vanguard for any signs of discomfort. The two were spending these moments getting to understand their lover's body—inside and out. They were finally connected, and nothing would break them apart. The pain had now subsided within Yata, and euphoric sensations were being sent through to every extremity.

Although the other ways Saruhiko had touched her were pleasurable, having the blue-haired man deep within her also gave the crow a new level of mental and emotional satisfaction. The Red clansman was completely in the trust and care of the man above her, and she felt safe and warm—nothing could harm her within Fushimi's arms. The girl let out a soft moan, while gazing into the blue eyes she loved so much.

"Misaki…don't look at me with your face like that. You're exciting me too much," Fushimi said between heavy breaths. The girl was too mesmerizing that it took all of his willpower to not lose control to his physical desires. He began to give fuller, deeper thrusts into Yata, feeling himself rub firmly against her burning hot insides.

"_Nnnn_…Saruhiko, it feels…too good." At times, the chestnut-haired girl couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. They didn't sound like her at all; and yet, there was no other way to describe the joy, as the man continuously hit the spot that drove her wild.

When the two increased in pace, their kisses became sloppier and rougher. Fushimi grinded his hips harder against the girl, since her seductive whimpers and moans enticed him to rise to the next level of passion and intensity.

"_Ahhh_…Misaki…I'm losing control over myself…you're just too fucking perfect."

Bringing her lips right up to his ear, the vanguard breathed out a whisper. "Why don't we both lose control together then?"

His eyes opened wide after hearing her flirty comment, but it ended up turning him on more. Saruhiko and Misaki released any sort of restraint/civility they had in their minds and simply let their animalistic urges take over. There were loud groans and cries called out, while they both drove each other to the edge.

"Saru…I can't go on any longer!"

"Me too. Let's come together, Misaki."

Feeling the girl begin to shiver as she screamed out in delight, Saruhiko continued to thrust into her until he hit his limit as well. Groaning out Misaki's name loud enough to be heard miles away, the Blue clansman held his body as tight as he could to the crow's, completely losing himself in orgasm. Fushimi continued to ride it out until he felt every last drop of his seed shoot deep within his beloved.

Unable to pick himself up at that moment, the man collapsed on top of the girl, letting her feel the full weight of his body before he managed to slide off to the side. Nuzzling her head closely against Fushimi's chest, Misaki quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. With his last ounce of strength, Saruhiko reached over to turn off his bed lamp before wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the girl, while he too fell asleep.

* * *

When the amber-eye girl awoke the next morning, the first thing she saw was Saruhiko's gentle smile. His eyes were full of love and contentment.

"Good morning, Misaki," the blue-haired man said, kissing her forehead soon after.

With a pink glow on her cheeks, Yata replied, "Good morning, Saru."

Thankfully being the Scepter 4 officer's day off, the two spent the entire morning just holding each other. There was nothing more that the two could have asked for, as they consummated their love at last…almost.

"Oh, by the way. I didn't end up taking the pills you gave me," Misaki said while she blushed furiously. "I guess I was too caught up in the moment to tell you about it last night."

"_Mmmm?_ That's just as well, 'cause those weren't really birth control pills, but sugar tablets."

"_Haaaaaaaaa?_…WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Well, I figured then you'd get pregnant, and you would have to come back to me and stay by my side," Saruhiko said with a devilish smile.

"…"

"…YOU SHITTY MONKEY!"

**END**

* * *

**Bonus Level – Five Years Ahead**

"I'm home!" Saruhiko called out, as he hung his Scepter 4 jacket on the wall.

"_Ahhh!_ Papa is home!"

"Yay, Papa, welcome back!"

As the two twins leapt into Saruhiko's arms, he quickly lifted the girls up and gave a kiss to both. "I missed you Sumire. Sakura."

"_Waiii_, Papa said he missed me first. So he loves me more!" Sumire shouted out, while she nuzzled her head affectionately against the blue-haired man's cheek.

"Well…Yesterday he said he missed me first! So he loves me more!" Sakura shot back defensively, and she then hugged onto Saruhiko's neck.

"I love you both equally very much," he said with a lighthearted laugh.

"As do I!" a voice called out from the kitchen.

Walking through the doorway, the blue-eyed man saw the chestnut-haired girl wearing an apron, who was setting the table for dinner.

"Welcome back home, dear."

With a gentle smile, Saruhiko stared at his beautiful wife and said, "I'm home, Misaki."

**BONUS LEVEL - END**


End file.
